polski_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
CDP
right|250px Informacje w przygotowaniu. Zlecone polskie wersje językowe |- |1997 |''Ace Ventura'' | |- |1999 |''Airline Tycoon'' | |- |1999 |''Alien Nations'' | |- |1999 |''Atlantis II'' | |- |1999 |''Baldur’s Gate: Wrota Baldura'' | |- |1999 |''Baldur’s Gate: Opowieści z Wybrzeża Mieczy'' | |- |1999 |''The Settlers III'' |Studio GREEN |- |2000 |''Anno 1602: Tworzenie nowego świata'' | |- |2000 |''Aztec: Klątwa w sercu Złotego Miasta'' | |- |2000 |''Baldur’s Gate II: Cienie Amn'' | |- |2000 |''Diablo II'' | |- |2000 |''Die by the Sword'' | |- |2000 |''Faust: Gra duszy'' | |- |2000 |''Hokus pokus Różowa Pantera'' |Studio GREEN |- |2000 |''Icewind Dale'' | |- |2000 |''Incubation: Battle Isle faza czwarta'' | |- |2000 |''Invictus: W cieniu Olimpu'' | |- |2000 |''Kroniki Czarnego Księżyca'' | |- |2000 |''Larry 7: Miłość na fali'' |Studio GREEN |- |2000 |''The Longest Journey: Najdłuższa podróż'' | |- |2000 |''Majesty: Symulacja królestwa fantasy'' | |- |2000 |''Odyseja: W poszukiwaniu Ulissesa'' | |- |2000 |''Pizza Syndicate'' | |- |2000 |''Planescape: Torment'' | |- |2000 |''Pompei: Legenda Wezuwiusza'' | |- |2000 |''The Settlers III: Misja Amazonek'' | |- |2000 |''Wehikuł czasu'' | |- |2001 |''Adaś i pirat Barnaba'' | |- |2001 |''Arthur’s Knights: Rycerze króla Artura'' | |- |2001 |''Baldur’s Gate II: Tron Bhaala'' |PAY Studio, Start International Polska |- |2001 |''Battle Isle: The Andosia War'' | |- |2001 |''Diablo II: Lord of Destruction'' |Start International Polska |- |2001 |''Egipt: Przepowiednia Heliopolis'' | |- |2001 |''Giants: Obywatel Kabuto'' | |- |2001 |''Icewind Dale: Serce zimy'' |Start International Polska |- |2001 |''Iron Strategy'' | |- |2001 |''Jagged Alliance 2.5: Unfinished Business'' | |- |2001 |''Jekyll & Hyde'' | |- |2001 |''Kingdom Under Fire'' |Studio FX |- |2001 |''Might and Magic VII: Za krew i honor'' | |- |2001 |''Na kłopoty Pantera'' |Studio GREEN, Studio FX |- |2001 |''Original War'' | |- |2001 |''Ring'' | |- |2001 |''The Settlers IV'' |Studio FX |- |2001 |''Zax: Galaktyczny wojownik'' |Start International Polska |- |2002 |''Disciples II: Mroczne proroctwo'' | |- |2002 |''Gorasul: Dziedzictwo smoka'' | |- |2002 |''Gothic'' |Start International Polska |- |2002 |''Heroes of Might and Magic II'' | |- |2002 |''Heroes of Might and Magic IV'' | |- |2002 |''Heroes of Might and Magic IV: The Gathering Storm'' | |- |2002 |''Hitchcock: Ostatnie cięcie'' |Start International Polska |- |2002 |''Icewind Dale II'' |Studio FX |- |2002 |''Might and Magic IX'' |Start International Polska |- |2002 |''Neverwinter Nights'' |Studio T-Rex |- |2002 |''The Settlers IV: Trojanie i eliksir mocy'' |Studio FX |- |2002 |''Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos'' | |Start International Polska |- |2002 |''Warlords: Battlecry II'' |- |2003 |''Droga do Indii'' | |Studio T-Rex |- |2003 |''Etherlords II'' |- |2003 |''Ghost Master'' |- |2003 |''Gothic II'' |Start International Polska, Studio T-Rex |- |2003 |''Heroes of Might and Magic IV: Winds of War'' | |- |2003 |''Neverwinter Nights: Shadows of Undrentide'' |Studio T-Rex |- |2003 |''Robin Hood: Legenda Sherwood'' |Start International Polska |- |2003 |''Szymek czarodziej'' |Studio T-Rex |- |2003 |''ToCA Race Driver'' | |Start International Polska |- |2003 |''Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne'' |- |2004 |''Alone in the Dark: Koszmar powraca'' | |Studio T-Rex |- |2004 |''Chicago 1930'' |- |2004 |''Disciples II: Bunt elfów'' |- |2004 |''Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of the Underdark'' |- |2004 |''Podbój Rzymu'' | |- |2004 |''Świątynia pierwotnego zła'' |Start International Polska |- |2005 |''Augustus: W służbie cezara'' | |- |2005 |''Empire Earth II'' |Start International Polska |- |2005 |''Gothic II: Noc Kruka'' |Studio T-Rex |- |2005 |''Immortal Cities: Children of the Nile'' |Studio T-Rex |- |2006 |''Cezar IV'' | |- |2006 |''Empire Earth II: Władza absolutna'' | |- |2006 |''Gothic 3'' | |Start International Polska |- |2006 |''Heroes of Might and Magic V'' |- |2006 |''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Kuźnia przeznaczenia'' |- |2006 |''Neverwinter Nights: Kingmaker'' |- |2006 |''Neverwinter Nights 2'' |- |2006 |''Rise of Nations: Rise of Legends'' |Studio T-Rex |- |2006 |''The Settlers II: 10-lecie'' | |- |2007 |''Wiedźmin'' | |Start International Polska |- |2008 |''Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów'' |- |2008 |''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Dzikie hordy'' |- |2008 |''Mass Effect'' |- |2008 |''Sam & Max: Sezon 1'' |- |2009 |''Empire: Total War'' |Fun Factory YANINA |- |2011 |''Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów'' |Start International Polska |- |2014 |''Wiedźmin: Gra przygodowa'' | |- |2014 |''Zaginięcie Ethana Cartera'' |Sound Tropez |- |2015 |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon'' | |Studio PRL |- |2015 |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon – Serca z kamienia'' |- |2016 |''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare'' |- |2016 |''Silence'' | |- |2016 |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon – Krew i wino'' |Studio PRL |} Dystrybuowane polskie wersje |- |1999 |''Atlantis: Zapomniane opowieści'' |AGS |- |2002 |''Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia'' |Studio Sonoria |- |2002 |''Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon’s Blade'' | |- |2002 |''Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer'' | |- |2003 |''Cesarz: Narodziny Państwa Środka'' |Studio Nagrań Dźwiękowych i Reklamowych „Armata” |- |2003 |''Cezar III'' |GMS Records |- |2003 |''Faraon: Złota edycja'' |Voiceland |- |2003 |''Shōgun: Total War'' | |- |2006 |''Zeus: Pan Olimpu'' |Inigo |- |2009 |''Postal²'' |Studio Nagrań Dźwiękowych i Reklamowych „Armata” |- |2009 |''Postal²: Apocalypse Weekend'' | |- |2010 |''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty'' |Studio PRL |- |2012 |''Diablo III'' | |Start International Polska |- |2013 |''StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm'' |- |2015 |''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void'' |- |2016 |''Overwatch'' |- |} Kategoria:Dystrybutorzy gier komputerowych